Espoir
by KonekoKuro
Summary: Amu Hinamori est le genre de fille mystérieuse qui se cache derrière un caractère de façade. Quand elle rencontre un jour ce garçon dans la rue, tout change pour elle... Amu x Ikuto ; d'autres couples prévus.
1. Prologue

**Fan fiction Shugo Chara**  
_" Espoir "_

~ ~ ~  
Bonjour, je déclare solennellement qu'aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, donc je ne peux pas faire joujou avec eux comme je le voudrais !  
Cette fan fiction parle surtout du couple Amuto, c'est-à-dire Amu x Ikuto. Donc, n'essayez pas de réclamer du Tadamu, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais m'améliorer, alors commentez, autant que vous le voudrez...  
Bonne lecture.  
~ ~ ~

Prologue:

Plic, ploc… L'habituel bruit des gouttes d'eaux tombant sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une simple mélodie aux yeux de ce jeune homme, tapi dans l'ombre de cette étroite ruelle. Ses cheveux et ses yeux aux couleurs de la nuit sombre, cela le dissimulait parfaitement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se cacher. Non… Lui, ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était enfin trouver un endroit confortable pour dormir. Mais, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, et il avait très froid, à cause de ses vêtements humides.

A plaindre ? Oui, il l'était. Il ne se plaignait jamais, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'entendait plus jurer… Après tout, la vie dans la rue, quand on s'y habituait, n'était pas si difficile. Le plus dur était lorsqu'on était malade, bien entendu.

Pour le moment, il dormait. Il aurait bien eu besoin de repos, ce jeune homme, tellement sa fièvre le rendait brûlant et impuissant. Mais qui, de nos jours, recueillerait quelqu'un comme lui ? Il était comme un chat de gouttière, après tout. Libre de ses mouvements et regretté de personne.

Enfin, il daigna se réveiller, et la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il reprit conscience fut la frimousse d'une petite créature aux yeux dorés dégoulinant de larmes. Cette chose, c'était un peu comme son ange gardien, même si elle pouvait être agaçante par moment.

« I-Ikuto-nya… » pleurnicha la petite créature.

Le jeune homme, qui se prénommait donc Ikuto, caressa son petit ange gardien. Il était reconnaissant, comme toujours.

« Merci, Yoru, dit le garçon des rues. Merci de veiller sur moi ainsi…  
- C'est normal que je veille sur toi-nya ! Je suis ton Shugo Chara, c'est mon rôle de te protéger toi et ton rêve… »

La créature, Yoru, pleura un peu plus et alla se réfugier contre le torse de son protégé. Il – car oui, cette petite chose était l'incarnation du rêve d'Ikuto, est donc belle et bien un garçon – ressemblait beaucoup au jeune homme, surtout aux niveaux des cheveux. Tous deux possédaient la même crinière bleue nuit, mais le Shugo Chara avait en plus de mignonnes oreilles de chat. Oui, le rêve d'Ikuto était de devenir un chat, aussi libre que ces créatures indépendantes. Le petit ange gardien avait aussi, comme je l'ai énoncé plus tôt, des yeux dorés, où coulaient encore des larmes. Il avait aussi une queue, et des pattes bleues elles aussi. Son vêtement, noir, comportait aussi une petite croix.

Ikuto finit par se rendormir, et le petit Yoru essuya ses pleurs en continuant de s'occuper de son protégé. La nuit promettait d'être rude… et longue.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Fan fiction Shugo Chara**  
_" Espoir "_

~ ~ ~  
Bonjour, je déclare solennellement qu'aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, donc je ne peux pas faire joujou avec eux comme je le voudrais !  
Cette fan fiction parle surtout du couple Amuto, c'est-à-dire Amu x Ikuto. Donc, n'essayez pas de réclamer du Tadamu, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais m'améliorer, alors commentez, autant que vous le voudrez...  
Bonne lecture.  
~ ~ ~

**Chapitre I:**

Dring, dring ! Encore un réveil qui allait sûrement finir contre le mur s'il avait pour malheur de croiser la main de la jeune fille qui se réveillait à peine. Elle allait encore être en retard, sauf si l'une de ses « amies » la réveillait. Dur de savoir de quoi je parle, quand je dis amies… mais vous allez vite le savoir.

Oui, car déjà l'un des œufs du panier posé sur la table de nuit commença à bouger, et à s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur de cet œuf, se trouvait un Shugo Chara : ce sont des petits êtres qui incarnent les rêves de leurs propriétaires. Celui qui se trouvait dans l'œuf qui avait éclos, entièrement rose à part au milieu, où il y avait une sorte de banderole noire couverte de cœurs roses, ce petit être se frotta doucement les yeux. Sportive, cette petite créature était habillée comme une pompom girl, mais seulement du rose. Comme ses cheveux et ses yeux, qui étaient aussi de cette couleur. Elle était vraiment très mignonne !

Voletant doucement, elle alla se poser sur le visage endormi de sa propriétaire et après avoir baillé une dernière fois, cria :

« Amuuu ! C'est le matin, il est l'heure de se réveiller où tu seras _encore_ en retard !  
- Encore cinq minutes, Ran… »

Ran, la Shugo Chara, ne parut pas aimer la réponse de ladite Amu. Elle eut un peu de mal, mais elle attrapa la couverture et la tira d'un coup ! Et voilà, la pauvre jeune fille était définitivement réveillée, et cela pour le reste de la journée. Amu se plaignit mais finit par se lever, et se prépara en vitesse.

Ikuto s'éveilla enfin, il avait encore beaucoup de fièvre **_[_****_N.D.A. :_****_ Et oui, bien entendu qu'il allait réapparaître dans ce chapitre ! Hi hi, après tout le principal couple sera du Amuto.]_**, et Yoru s'était endormi contre lui. Le jeune homme sourit en le voyant comme ça, et il se leva tout en tenant son Shugo Chara.

« Je ne peux pas rester là, si jamais on me trouve… » se murmura-t-il en prenant la boîte où se trouvait son violon.

Il l'avait mis derrière lui, et fait attention à ne pas le mouiller. Maintenant qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il pouvait le reprendre. Ikuto, violon dans le dos et Shugo Chara sur son épaule, s'éloigna de la ruelle en se tenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber.

« Iku… to ?  
- Ah, Yoru, tu es réveillé, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuits.  
- Tu ne devrais pas bouger-nya ! »

Le Shugo Chara s'agita, mais Ikuto le força à rester calme et le rassura, même si ce n'était que des mensonges…

Ran alla réveiller les trois autres Shugos Charas d'Amu. Ce fut Miki la première, la Shugo Chara artistique. Entièrement vêtue de bleue, elle faisait un peu garçon manqué et avait une sorte de chapeau grand à la Picasso. Ensuite, ce fut à Su de sortir de son œuf. C'était la cuisinière de la bande, vêtue de verte et toujours mignonne avec son tablier.

Le dernier Shugo Chara ne se réveilla pas, mais c'était comme une habitude. Ran, Miki et Su allèrent donc rejoindre Amu qui se dépêchait de finir son petit-déjeuner.

« Amu-chan, dépêche-toi ! » gronda gentiment Su.

Elle répondit discrètement, pour ne pas que ses parents et sa petite sœur croient qu'elle parlait toute seule – en effet, seuls les autres possesseurs de Shugo Chara peuvent les voir – et avala sa dernière tartine avec hâte. Elle but un grand verre de jus d'orange en manquant de s'étouffer, et partit en direction du collège Seiyo, sac en main et ses trois amies la suivant en volant. Elle regardait le ciel, et était si angoissée qu'elle retrouvait déjà son caractère « Cool and Spicy ». C'était une attitude complètement différente de quand elle était avec ses Shugos Charas, car elle était souvent nerveuse et avait donc l'air d'une rebelle. C'est par le souhait de devenir elle-même que Ran, Miki et Su étaient apparus dans sa vie.

Amu regarda l'heure sur sa montre et fut encore plus angoissée. Elle était en retard ! La jeune fille accéléra, mais fut stoppée net par un garçon qui passait par là. Elle tomba sur lui mais se releva bien vite, son mauvais caractère de nouveau là.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ?! » s'écria-t-elle, assez énervée.

Il ne réagissait pas. Amu alla le voir de plus près et s'aperçut qu'il s'était évanoui, elle paniqua mais ses Shugos Charas lui dirent de rester calme, parce qu'il fallait qu'ils lui disent quelque chose.

« Amu-chan, commença Miki. Nous sentons la présence d'un autre Shugo Chara !  
- Vous me dites ça alors que ce garçon est complètement sonné par ma faute ?! paniquait-elle toujours.  
- Mais… Il est tout proche, continua la petite ange gardienne artistique. Ce qui pourrait nous faire croire qu'il appartient à ce garçon… »

Alors qu'Amu allait crier qu'elle se fichait de savoir cela, Yoru sortit de la poche d'Ikuto, qui vous l'avez deviné, était ce pauvre garçon, et l'appela. Le petit être était paniqué, inquiet. La jeune fille arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens, et s'agenouilla à côté du garçon.

« Ikuto-nya ! sanglotait Yoru.  
- Hey, fit Amu. Ne m'ignore pas… Je suis désolé, mais est-ce que je peux t'aider ?  
- C'est ta faute-nya ! cria le félin Shugo Chara. Ikuto ne va vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci, il n'avait pas besoin de ça… »

Finalement, Yoru finit par expliquer à Amu, Ran, Miki et Su que lui et Ikuto vivaient dans la rue, à cause de leur fugue. En ce moment même, son Chara Master se sentait très mal. La jeune fille sourit, puis porta Ikuto comme elle le pu.

« Les Gardiens pourront sûrement m'aider ! » dit-elle.

Ran, Miki et Su tenant compagnie à Yoru, Amu emmena donc le jeune homme au collège Seiyo le plus discrètement possible et l'emmena à la serre des Gardiens. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait… mais c'était pour une bonne cause.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Fan fiction Shugo Chara**  
_" Espoir "_

~ ~ ~  
Bonjour, je déclare solennellement qu'aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, donc je ne peux pas faire joujou avec eux comme je le voudrais !  
Cette fan fiction parle surtout du couple Amuto, c'est-à-dire Amu x Ikuto. Donc, n'essayez pas de réclamer du Tadamu, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais m'améliorer, alors commentez, autant que vous le voudrez...  
Bonne lecture.  
~ ~ ~

**Chapitre II:**

Dans la serre des gardiens, c'était un peu la panique totale. Le Roi, Tadase Hotori, essayait de calmer la plus jeune du groupe, autrement dit Yaya Yuiki, l'As. C'était un peu le bébé de la groupe, cette fille, mais bon, ils l'aimaient comme cela !

« Notre Prince n'est pas très doué, quand il s'agit d'arrêter les pleurs de Yaya ! riait le Valet, Kukai Soma.  
- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas l'appeler ainsi, Soma-kun ! fit la douce Nadeshiko Fujisaki, la Reine.  
- Qui m'a appelé… Prince ?! »

Eh oui, quand Tadase entendait quelqu'un l'appeler comme cela, il devenait… une toute autre personne. Alors, quand Amu entra, portant un Ikuto totalement sonné et malade, elle resta figée en voyant les Gardiens s'amusaient aussi bizarrement. Ran cria pour attirer leur attention, en espérant qu'ils pourraient la voir !

Heureusement, tous les Gardiens s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Tadase redevint normal au moment même où il reconnut Ikuto, il semblait presque sur le point de… pleurer.

« Ikuto nii-san… ? fit-il d'une petite voix.  
- Et cette fille dont on parle souvent, Amu Hinamori-san ? ajouta Kukai.  
- Comme ça, elle a des Shugos Charas, dit Nadeshiko. Hum, ça pourrait devenir intéressant… »

Amu réagit enfin. Elle souffla un moment et annonça d'une voix presque timide :

« S'il vous plaît ! J'ai trouvé ce garçon dans la rue, et il ne va pas bien du tout… »

Tadase se remit de sa surprise et courut en direction d'Ikuto. Cette fois-ci, il pleurait réellement !

« Ikuto nii-san… Où étais-tu passé ?! »

On avait finalement installé Ikuto sur le canapé, et Nadeshiko était allée chercher de quoi le soigner. Tadase veillait sur le malade, il ne pleurait finalement plus mais était très inquiet. Amu faisait connaissance avec Yaya et Kukai, et Ran, Miki et Su avaient remarqué d'autres Shugos Charas, ceux des Gardiens. Il y avait Kiseki, le Shugo Chara de Tadase, qui ressemblait à un roi miniature, Temari, Shugo Chara de Nadeshiko ressemblant à une danseuse japonaise très mignonne et toute violette, Pepe, le Shugo Chara de Yaya, habillée comme un bébé et enfin Daichi, le sportif et Shugo Chara de Kukai.

Et enfin, Ikuto ouvrit les yeux. Yoru, qui était resté à ses côtés tout le temps, pleura énormément et alla se blottir contre lui. Tadase hésitait, mais finalement il prit la parole.

« Ikuto… nii-san… Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Hum… Tadase ? fit Ikuto, tout pâle et encore fiévreux. C'est un rêve, ça ne peut pas être toi… n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ah, il est enfin réveillé ! dit Kukai en approchant. Alors, comment on se sent ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuits resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas confiance en ces gens, après tout il ne les connaissait pas à part Tadase… Yoru semblait être totalement confiant, lui.

« Hey ! cria Yaya. Dis quelque chose au moins !  
- Vous dire quoi ? Après tout, pourquoi m'aider… ça ne sert à rien.  
- Ne dis pas ça ! s'énerva Amu. Tu ne te sens pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne refuse pas notre aide…  
- Excusez-le-nya, intervint Yoru. Il n'a jamais vraiment fait confiance à des personnes depuis longtemps… mais s'il vous plaît aidez-le-nya ! »

Finalement, Nadeshiko soupira doucement et continua de soigner la fièvre d'Ikuto. Il se débattit mais n'avait pas assez de force pour résister bien longtemps. Tadase le regardait tristement, mais il n'avait plus le courage de pleurer.

« Tadase, appela Ikuto. Donc c'est vraiment toi…  
- O-Oui.  
- Je suis heureux de pouvoir te revoir… et encore désolé d'être parti comme ça. »

Il se releva un peu, et fit signe au Roi. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et alla lui faire un câlin, ce qui fit sourire tous les autres. On n'aurait dit de véritables frères !


End file.
